


Talk To Me

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuttering Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec groaned inwardly. Project partners? He was used to all the teasing and taunting of his classmates but now other school student will also make fun of him. He so badly wanted to run back to his home and hide under the covers for rest of his life. This was the worst day ever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 309
Kudos: 490
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! New Malec fic!! Hope you guys like this first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec got slammed again the harsh brick wall of the high school building. He gasped at the impact, unable to clear the dark spots that danced infront of his eyes. Bright crimson blood was dripping down his chin as football player and his three friends continued to taunt and beat him

"C'mon Alec. Are you going to just stand there or even try to call for help?" the tall beefy player, James grabbed Alec's collar and throttled him "I dare you Alec. Call for help"

Alec blinked back his tears and shook his head

"Looks like cat caught his tongue. Don't you wanna go home kitty? I said call for help!" James yelled as he added pressure on Alec's neck

Alec whimpered. He knew his bullies wouldn't let him leave until he heard him. That's why they all were here. Waiting for him to speak. And that was the one thing he hated doing in his life

Another punch to Alec's mid section and the boy couldn't hold himself anymore "S..S..Stop!"

James pulled back with a satisfied grin "Again"

"P...P....P..Please let m..m..m...me go"

James and his friends started laughing loudly "Oh this is priceless!"

Alec felt a lone tear slip from his eyes. It all had started once he learned how to speak. His parents always thought there was something strange about his speech but they let it be thinking that his speech impediment would only last throughout his childhood years and would get better once he was older

Except it didn't. Alec continued to stutter and it wasn't going anywhere soon. As years passed silence became his best friend. He could even stay a whole day without speaking a word. Sure he felt lonely and neglected but it was way better than getting mocked or laughed by his classmates.

Still there were unfortunate days for Alec where he would get bullied by his classmates. They would hit him and ask him to speak so they could hear him stutter and make fun of him.

"Leave him alone!"

Alec heard a voice and turned his head to see his brother and sister run towards him. He felt relief cursed through his heart. Jace and Izzy, even though were younger to him, always stood like two protective pillars. The two siblings were very protective of Alec and made sure no one hurt their brother

Jace pushed James with both hands and glared "Get away from him!"

Izzy went and stood next to Alec "Are you alright?"

Alec gave a small nod

Izzy pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it gently on Alec's split lip "Sorry" she apologized when Alec hissed at the touch

James scoffed "Look Alec. Your bodyguards are here. How pathetic...you can't even handle your own fights"

Jace raised a warning finger "Hey! Alec would be able to fight if it would have been a fair fight. How is four against one a fair fight?"

"Whatever" James snickered and Jace gritted his teeth "This is last warning James. If you ever hurt Alec again I swear I'll kick your ass"

"I would sure like to see you try" James grinned and his three friends stood in fighting stance. Jace too raised his fists but Alec pulled his arm "J...J..Jace... p...p.. please don't"

"J...J..Jace... p... p... please don't" James mocked and Izzy shouted "That's enough! I've already called the Dean. He should be here any minute"

"This is not over" James and three friends did an about turn and fled from the place, fearing they would get into trouble. Jace raised an eyebrow at his sister who shrugged "I know Dean had left early today but these jerks didn't know that"

"I could've taken them down"

"No f..f..fighting Jace. I don't w..w..want you t..t..to get into t...t...trouble" Alec crouched down to pick up his bag and books. Jace and Izzy helped picking up the books "I don't care Alec. They need to stop bullying you" said Jace

Alec pressed his lips "It..It's nothing n..n...new"

"Alec..."

"Thank y..y..you for c..c..coming"

Izzy smiled "There is no need to thank us Alec. You're our brother. We would do anything for you"

Jace nodded "Izzy's right. You're not alone"

Alec smiled back and hugged his siblings "I..l..love you b..b...both so much"

"C'mon now" Jace pulled back with a smile "Who's up for a pizza?"

TWO DAYS LATER

"Alright everyone listen carefully. Each of you will be given a project and this time you'll be working with other student from another school"

Alec groaned inwardly. Project partners? He was used to all the teasing and taunting of his classmates, but now other student will also make fun of him. He so badly wanted to run back to his home and hide under the covers for rest of the his life. This was the worst day ever

"You will consequently be working online with the partners that I'll assign to you right now" the teacher further instructed eyeing all his students

Alec sighed in relief for first time in this week. So there will be no talking or meeting, just exchange notes and make the project. Working online meant his partner will never know about his stuttering problem. Good.

The Teacher started calling names and handed them a piece of paper. When Alec's name was called, he simply raised his hand and the teacher handed him a paper with a smile "All the best Alec"

"T..T...Thank you" Alec hung his head down when his classmates laughed at him. The teacher hushed the students and went on with the next student

Alec looked down at the paper and read the name of his partner along with an email address "M... M... Magnus Bane"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Alec was excited about his project. This was the first time he ever felt confident in communicating with a stranger. Mainly because the person would never know about his stuttering. After dinner he got settled on the bed with laptop on his lap. He wriggled his fingers to wrung out the nervousness and started typing

_'Hi I'm Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec. I'm your partner for English project between our schools. Your teacher must have told you about. I just wanted to introduce myself. Anyways when would you like to start?_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Bye_

Alec took a deep breath and pressed the send button. He then closed the laptop and laid on his back. Pulling the covers up to his chin, Alec wished he would soon get a reply from Magnus.

Not an hour later, there was a mail notification sign popped up in Alec's laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!!! Let's move on to next chapter. Thank you all for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Magnus tell your friend, he's wrong!" Rachel glared at Ragnor, making a face which made Magnus roll his eyes. He stood inbetween two lovers who apparently were having a ridiculous fight over which icecream flavour should they order. They were having a study night and decided to take a break and order something to eat

Ragnor held Magnus by his shoulders, pulling him close to his side "For your FYI Magnus is 'my' best friend. He would never go against me"

"I'm sure your best friend is a wise guy and will make a fair decision. C'mon Magnus tell Ragnor we should order strawberry icecream and not chocolate"

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Guys please! Why can't we order both?"

"But I don't like strawberry!" whined Ragnor

"And I don't like chocolate!" Rachel pouted crossing her arms

Magnus raised a finger "You know what? It's my treat. We'll order both because I like strawberry and chocolate. This way everyone will get to eat their favourite flavour. Are we good now?" he looked back and forth between the two and next second he was wrapped in bone crushing hug from his two friends

"You are the best Magnus!" cheered Rachel and Ragnor looked at her, interwining their fingers with a smile "Yes you're the best"

Magnus cleared his throat "Hey! Get a room you guys but no double meaning sentences infront of an innocent human" he pointed to himself "I'm still searching for my perfect partner"

"You'll soon find him Magnus" Rachel broke the hug "How can anybody resist this wonderful charm of yours"

"Huh?" Ragnor raised an eyebrow and Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around him "Don't worry Ragnor. You'll still be my prince charming"

Magnus smiled. He felt happy for his friend and a little lonely from inside. Like he was missing the warmth and happinesss, one enjoys in a relationship. It wasn't that Magnus never dated before, but none of them ever wanted a steady relationship with him. He believed in motto, one life one person and one love. Ragnor always made fun of him saying he was still in high school and shouldn't take life this seriously but that's what who he was. Magnus never liked to play with other people's feelings. If he liked the person, he would say it aloud for the whole world to hear.

Magnus was enjoying 'both' flavours of his icecream when he saw a notification pop in his mail. He clicked on the mail, reading about his school project "Oh shoot! I totally forgot about this online project"

Magnus re-read the mail and hummed "Quite a decent guy. His mail is short and to the point. What's his name...ah... Alexander" he liked the way it sounded so different and unique. He decided to finish his icecream before it melted and then proceeded to write a reply to his online partner

_Hello Alexander_

_I like your full name so it will be Alexander for me. I mean if it's okay 😊 I'm Magnus, as you already know. I'm glad you reminded me of our project. I totally forgot about it (blame my best friend Ragnor and his girlfriend who were arguing over stupid icecream) Anyways I was thinking we could start with pointers on our project. I'll share my ideas and you do the same. Then we can create something together. What do you think Alexander?_

_Signing off_

_Magnus_

_Ps : What do you like to do on your spare time?_

Magnus hoped his mail didn't sound overly friendly. It wouldn't be bad to have a online friend right? He shrugged and pressed on the send button "Let's see what Alexander has to say"

NEXT DAY

A yawn escaped Alec's mouth as he slowly blinked his eyes open, blurry image of his laptop coming into his view. Did he forget to switch off the device? He slowly sat upright and went to turn off the laptop when he saw mail notification. Rubbing off the remains of sleep from his eyes with his thumb, Alec pressed on the icon and read the message

A small smile crept on his face which surprised him. Magnus sounded...nice? This would probably be the first time he didn't mind being called Alexander. He placed the laptop on his lap and typed a reply

' _Hi Magnus. Good Morning_

_You can call me Alexander😊_

_And I can totally understand your situation. I've two younger brother and sister who argue every minute of the day. Once they faught over who gets an invisible trophy in a monopoly game. Lol! Crazy right? 🤣_

_I'll write down my pointers for our project after coming from school._

_You asked what do I do in my spare time. Hmm.. well... nothing much actually. I'm boring person. I like to read books, mostly romantic novels and sometimes like to go out with my family._

_I'm sure your life is more interesting than mine. Bye for now Magnus. Will talk to you later_

_See ya 😊_

Alec felt good. After long time he felt so easy and comfortable to talk to someone. Something he carved so much in his life. He pushed the covers off him and got ready for the day, a part of him eagerly waiting for Magnus's reply

The exchange of mails continued for a week. Alec and Magnus shared their likes and dislikes with each other, both having almost same choices in life. Alec started to spend all his free time after school in with chatting Magnus. They talked for hours on how was their day and what they planned for future. Even though it had been only a week, he was never this happy before. He really wanted to see how does Magnus look in real life. And to say Magnus was also gay, just added icing on the cake. He ought to be handsome judging by his sense of humour and sweet nature.

Magnus also enjoyed and loved talking with Alec. He felt the boy had filled an empty space in his heart. He would get worried if Alec took time in responding his mail but the answer was always worth the wait. A huge part of him now wanted to meet his online partner but was afraid what would Alec think. He didn't want to jeopardise their friendship that was going so well between them. But he could always ask for a picture right? He was very curious to see the face behind the person who held a delicate yet beautiful heart

Magnus bit his lower lip and decided to make a bold move, hoping Alec wouldn't be mad at him

_'Hi Alexander_

_I know it's late and you must probably sleeping and having sweet dreams😴 but... umm.. I was thinking maybe... ah.. if you don't mind that is.. it's absolutely okay if you deny but.. is it possible that we exchange our picture?_

_Please don't get me wrong. I really enjoy talking to you. I think I've never felt this comfortable with sharing my feelings. This will be just a small step in our friendship._

_Hope I didn't upset you 🤞🤞_

_It's only fair that I send you my picture first right? So this is me._

_One and only Magnus Bane_

Magnus attached one of his best picture and tool a deep breath. Pressing on the send button, the boy prayed Alec wouldn't be mad at him and stop talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

If Magnus thought Alec was sleeping then he was wrong. Currently the boy was in his room surrounded by his two siblings who were hovering over him with crossed arms. They cornered him after dinner while their mother washed dishes. Alec nervously played with his fingers as he looked back and forth between them "C..C...Can I go to washroom"

  


Jace shook his head, face turning into serious expression "Not before you answer our questions"

  


"Q...Q...Questions" Alec swallowed hard. The boy knew he was so busted today and there was no way out. No matter how many excuses he made to escape this interrogation, his siblings weren't letting him go anywhere. Apparently Jace and Izzy had found out about his online friend Magnus and now wanted to know about him

  


Times like this Alec regretted how protective Jace and Izzy were of him

  


"Yes big brother questions" Izzy started pacing "So our first question is who is this Magnus?"

  


A smile automatically formed on Alec's face which didn't go unnoticed by Izzy "M..M...Magnus is my p..p.. project friend"

  


Jace raised an eyebrow "Friend?"

  


Alec's cheeks turned red and he bit his lower lip "O.. O.. Online partner. We h..h..have to do p..p.. project together"

  


"Is your project finished?" asked Jace

  


Alec shook his head "I... we h..h...have got two d..d.. days to submit"

  


"But from your mails I can see there's lot of personal information stared rather than discussing your project"

  


Alec hung his head down and the two siblings shared a look. Izzy sighed and sat down next to her brother. She took his hand in her "Hey" she spoke softly "We don't mean to invade your privacy. We just want to make sure no one hurts you"

  


Alec nodded

  


Jace took place on other side and gave a slight elbow "You two seem have many things in common"

  


Alec perked up with a smile "M..M..Magnus also likes to e..e..eat mexican f..f..food"

  


Izzy smiled "Yeah we read that. Alec are you okay with staring all your personal information with a stranger?"

  


Alec shrugged "Magnus s..s...seems nice"

  


Jace rolled his eyes "I think we heard that for atleast seven times now. What we're saying is...."

  


_Ting Ting_

  


Alec turned to look at his laptop and was surprised to see a mail from Magnus

  


"Is it Magnus?" asked Izzy

  


Alec nodded

  


Jace gave a sceptical look "You two are exchanging late night mails too?"

  


"N..No. Its not l..l..like that" Alec said but couldn't stop the blush that crept on his face. Why was he feeling this way? He clicked the mail open and read Magnus's message. His eyes widened and heart thumped wildly when Magnus's picture started buffering infront of him. Soon he was going to see how Magnus looked in real life

  


Finally buffering stopped and Alec saw a clear picture of his online partner. The boy could only openly gape at the image.

  


Magnus looked very attractive in his dark blue shirt. His top two buttons were undone, revealing his caramel skin which definitely made Alec drool a little. He wanted to comment on his eyes but no amount of words would justify the depth of it's beauty. The small curve on his face, who people call 'smile' would surely win millions of hearts. He knew Magnus was sweet but now he got the good looks to compliment his nature.

  


A soft whistle left Izzy's lips on seeing Magnus's picture "Wow! He's hot"

  


Jace shrugged. From Alec's reaction, he could tell his brother had fallen head over heels for Magnus. It was too early to say or judge their relationship. But somewhere in his heart he knew Magnus had become special for his brother. Was this the person who will give the happiness Alec deserves. Would Magnus be the one who will accept Alec the way he is. Whatever the future holds for them, he was going make sure Magnus doesn't hurt his brother

  


"Alec?" Izzy called but Alec only kept staring at the screen. The girl giggled and looked at Jace "I think our brother has fallen in loooooove"

  


That comment snapped Alec from his dream world. He blushed biting his lower lip "I'm n..n..not in l..l..love"

  


Izzy laughed "C'mon Alec. What are you waiting for? Send him your picture"

  


Jace frowned "Is it necessary? I mean how do we know it's really him. What if he is misguiding you" 

  


Izzy rolled her eyes "Jace stop over thinking about the whole situation. You're hurting your small brain"

  


Jace pulled a tongue out

  


Izzy ignored him and turned her attention back to Alec "What do you want to do?"

  


Alec pressed his lips "What if h..h..he doesn't like my p..p..picture?"

  


"If he is a true friend as you say then it shouldn't be an issue" Jace pointed out and this time Izzy nodded "Jace is right. Besides how can anybody not like my handsome brother" she pinched Alec's nose who swatted her hand away playfully

  


"Okaaaay let's send one of your best pic" Izzy pulled the laptop on her lap and clicked open the gallery. She went through the pictures "How about this one?"

  


Alec made a face "I l..l..look fat"

  


Izzy clicked on other picture "This one?" 

  


"M..M..My shirt looks d..d..dull"

  


"Hmmm...I think this is good"

  


Alec shook his head

  


"Okay this is perfect"

  


Alec sighed

  


Jace scoffed "Do you want to go have a photo shoot right now?" Alec glared and threw a pillow at him. Izzy kept on clicking until finally Alec told her to stop "Is this g...g..good?"

  


Izzy smiled "Absolutely"

  


Alec smiled back and took the laptop back "Th..Thank you"

  


Izzy understood that Alec needed to write something before he sends his picture. She got up from the bed and grabbed Jace's arm "C'mon let's go"

  


"What? Why?" Jace frowned as he was pulled by his sister "I want to see how Magnus reacts when he Alec's picture"

  


"Jace I think we have invaded enough of Alec's privacy for today. Give him some room" Izzy wished Alec best of luck and walked out of the room, closing the door behind

  


"Izzy!"

  


"What Jace?"

  


"What the hell are you doing?"

  


"My exact same question to you"

  


"I'm just trying to protect Alec. We don't know what kind of person Magnus is"

  


"Do you really think Alec will allow anyone to come into his life?"

  


Jace remained silent

  


Izzy sighed "I know you're worried for him but we have to respect and trust his decision. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to our brother"

  


"You better be right"

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


Alec looked at Magnus's picture one more time and ran his fingers on the screen "You're w..w...wonderful" he then clicked on a fresh mail and started writing

  


_Hi Magnus_  


_I think God specifically took a day off just to create you. You're very handsome and sweet, which matches your kind heart. Don't worry about me getting mad or upset because I'm not. We're friends right so we can share our pictures. So as per your request I'm sending you my photo (Not as good as you though😊) Okay so here it is_ __

Alec crossed his fingers and prayed Magnus would like him too. He prayed Magnus would also find a place in his heart for him just like he already made a huge room inside his heart and life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried to get his stubborn eyes to close, they would stay wide open which annoyed him. Ofcourse the boy was nervous about his last mail he send to Alec. He was so nervous that every few seconds he would check his mail, hoping Alec had replied. Did he make a mistake by asking to exchange their pictures? What if Alec gets mad and never talks to him? 

"No I'm thinking too much. Maybe Alexander is sleeping. He would surely reply me in the morning" Magnus got up and gulped down a big glass of water. He was about to lie down when he saw a notification pop in his mail

Magnus quickly grabbed the laptop and took a deep breath. He slowly clicked on the mail and read Alec's message with a huge smile. He thinks I'm handsome? Magnus's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as he waited for Alec's picture to download 

Magnus's eyes was glued to the screen when he finally saw Alec's face for first time. Was he dreaming or was he actually seeing an Angel. Alec looked so pure and innocent, just like his talks. His dark eyebrows were highlighting his face and smile melted his heart into puddle. Magnus picked the laptop and brought it close to his lips. He angled it in a way as if he was whispering in Alec's ears "I think I'm falling in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you all for reading this fic. Hope you guys like like this chapter too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

_Hello Alexander_

_When I want to smile,_

_I know exactly what to do,_

_I just close my eyes_

_And I think of you 🤗_

_Well this is just a small way of saying how much I liked your pic. And appreciate the fact that you're not upset with me. Now I too know my online partner has good heart that matches his good looks. You do look adorable and cute. Thanks for sharing your pic._

_Now back to business. We still have concluding part to finish on our project. I'm sending you a brief format. Take a look and tell me if you want to make any changes._

_Signing off_

_Magnus_

For next twenty four hours, smile never left Alec's face. The fact that Magnus liked his picture was enough to send him flying sky high. He made few changes to their project and mailed it to Magnus. He couldn't wait to submit his project but also a huge part of him was deeply upset. What if Magnus stopped talking to him? What if he didn't have time for him anymore?

Alec pressed his lips and looked at Magnus's picture. He really didn't want to loose a good friend like him. He felt so much comfortable with him and to be honest the boy had already given his heart to him. He didn't care if Magnus felt the same way but one thing was for sure, Alec's heart was now owned by his online partner

TWO DAYS LATER

_Congratulations Magnus 👏👏🎉🎉🎉_

_Our project got first prize. I'm so happy! This is the first time I've stood infront of my class and everyone was clapping for me. I owe you a big thanks Magnus. Couldn't have done it without your help. I've got the best online partner._

_Thanks once again 😊_

Alec wanted to ask Magnus if they could stay in contact with each other but he didn't want to put any sort of pressure or sound needy. He nervously pressed on the send button hoping this wouldn't be their last mail.

OTHER SIDE

Magnus smiled reading Alec's mail and started writing a reply. He wondered if this was his last mail because Alec didn't mention anything about continuing to keep in touch even if their project was over. He didn't want to loose Alec, not when he was already in love with him. But he also didn't want to push Alec or sound creepy by confessing his love-at- first-sight kinda situation. Then again Magnus wasn't one of them who was going to let fate decide for him. With calculated words, his fingers began working on the keyboard

_Congratulations to you too Alexander 😊😊🎉🎉🎉_

_I'm very happy our project got first prize. Believe me I too got an standing ovation from my classmates and was asked to read it infront of entire school. And why wouldn't we win. My online partner is quite talented and hardworking🤗🤗_

_To be honest I was kinda sad after I submitted my project. I'm not going to lie. I wish we could still continue our talks. You've become a close friend of mine and wouldn't want to loose you. Hope I'm not sounding wrong and would soon get a reply from you._

_Bye for now_

_Magnus_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"J..J...Jace!" Alec literally ran towards the hall with laptop in hand and almost bumped into his brother who caught him in last minute "Whoa Alec. Take it easy. Are you okay?"

Alec panted lightly before thrusting the laptop in Jace's hand

Izzy came out from her bedroom with a questioned look "What's going on?"

Alec pointed at his laptop with a big smile "Magnus j..j..just mailed me"

Izzy went to read the mail and grinned "Wow Alec. This is really cool"

Alec nodded "Magnus wants to c..c..continue to be f.. f.. friends"

Jace gave a small nod "I'm happy for you but just be careful okay" he gave back the laptop and walked back to his room. Alec's face fell at Jace's low response so Izzy pulled him in for a hug "Don't mind Jace. He's just worried for you. I'm sure he'll soon know how much you love Magnus and what a wonderful guy he is"

Alec stiffened before pulling back with wide eyes

Izzy punched him playfully on his shoulder "What? You don't think I know that you're in love with Magnus"

Alec blushed deeply as he chewed his bottom lip "I.. I d..d..don't..I'm n..n..not..."

Izzy laughed raising an eyebrow "Oh c'mon big brother! The colour on your face is telling the whole story"

"S..S...Shut up" Alec did an about turn and ran back to his room

Izzy giggled and prayed to God that the smile on Alec's face would never leave.

NEXT WEEK

Alec placed his books inside the locker and shut close the door. He was about to leave when he felt a violent tug on his shoulder that proceeded to viciously drag him up to his own locker. He registered the sharp intake of air and few shrieks from few students around before James's face came into his view "Where do you think you're going huh?"

Alec tried to walk pass his bully but James tightened his grip on Alec's shoulder, pushing it a bit forward only to smash it again against the cold metal door with renewed strength "Freak! I'm not done with you"

Alec gasped when his back collided painfully. Tears pricked in his eyes as he struggled to free himself "L..L..Let me g..g..g..g.."

"G...G...G..." James mocked and laughed out loud "Can't even say one word without stuttering. What a pathetic soul"

Alec so badly wanted to punch James but he was never a violent person. Besides he classmate was ten times stronger than him. Maybe he was right. He was nothing but pathetic

James smriked seeing the frightened look on Alec's face "Where are your bodyguards Alec? Did they got fed up with you and left you on my mercy?"

Alec narrowed his eyes

"Nobody wants you Alec. No one wants to be friends with you" James throttled Alec some more "You'll live all alone your whole life and then die alone"

Alec pressed his lips hard. That was so not true. He was not alone. He had someone special in his life. How could James say something so rude to him. Words slip from his lips before he could stop himself "I am n..n.. not alone"

James frowned "Excuse me"

"I h..h...have som...someone... special" Alec said with confidence even though he had no idea where it came from

James scoffed "Oh really? May I ask who dares to be with you?"

Alec said the only name he could think of, as if the name was inked in his heart forever "M..Ma..Magnus"

James thought for few seconds "Liar! There's on one named Magnus in our school"

A student from Alec's class ran towards junior's locker section and informed Jace and Izzy about James bullying Alec. The two cursed and rushed to help their brother

"He is f..f...from other s...s...school" replied Alec

Jace and Izzy bumped into other students and made their way where they heard the rest of the conversation going on between Alec and James

"Is that so? Okay fine" James released his tight hold on Alec's shoulder "How about this? Two days from now is Valentine's day and you..." he jabbed a finger on Alec's chest "...you will bring your so called boyfriend here and introduce him to us and if your boyfriend doesn't show I'll hunt your ass down and beat the shit out of you"

Jace and Izzy immediately stood infront of Alec "Hey! Back off"

James raised his hands up and grinned evily "Two days Alec...two days" he left smacking his fists together happily

Jace turned around to face Alec who only now realised what a huge blunder he had made.

OTHER SIDE

"Magnus you're crazy!"

Magnus rolled his eyes, pushing his back bag up to his shoulders "Thanks for being such a supportive friend"

Ragnor locked the door to his locker and ran behind his friend "I'm serious Magnus. You can't do this so soon. What if he freaks out or or or.....gets angry and complains to the principal"

Magnus shrugged "I don't care Ragnor. I've been waiting to do this for long time and I can't hold myself anymore"

"Magnus..."

Magnus stopped and turned to face his friend looking dead serious "I'm in love with Alexander and no matter the consequences or amount of punishments will stop me from confessing my love to him. Two days from now I'll propose my love to him on Valentine's day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY😗😗😗😗
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this fic. Hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Alec please calm down" Izzy's eyeballs moved along with Alec's footsteps as she saw her brother pacing non-stop for last two hours. Alec even refused to eat dinner and went straight to his room. When their mother, Maryse asked what was going on, Jace lied saying Alec had already eaten pizza on the way home.

Alec felt his mind had turned into a violent whirl of stupidity, trying to organise the chaos in his life. He had never felt this anxious before, like every nerve was ready to burst into tiny bubbles

Jace sighed walking towards Alec "Stop Alec" he grabbed his shoulders and turned him so they were face to face "Stop before you pass out or put a hole in the floor. That would be very difficult to explain it to Mom" he joked trying to lightened the mood

Alec was on the verge of tears. He felt so so so stupid and bit his quivering lips in an poor attempt to stop himself from crying infront of his siblings "S..S..Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong"

"I shouldn't h..h..have lied"

"Don't worry about it so much Alec. I mean Magnus doesn't even have to know what you said to James. What if we deal with James ourselves. You know I won't let him hurt you"

"Magnus w..w..will be so mad" Alec spoke as if he didn't hear a word Jace said

Jace was slightly taken aback by Alec's words. He was more worried about Magnus's reaction rather than being threatened by James. Izzy pulled Alec and made him sit down on the edge of the bed "Magnus won't be mad. I'm sure he'll understand"

Alec shook his head "I d..d...didn't want to..lie but.." he wriggled his fingers, locking and unlocking them. Why couldn't his siblings see the picture that was clear as crystal. Once Magnus knew he lied about their relationship, he might never want to talk to him again. Because of his foolishness, he might not only loose any chance to be with Magnus but also loose him as a friend

Getting even more agitated Alec got up from the bed and stood next to his dressing table. He was so mad at himself for making this silliest mistake. His hand flew to his right and smashed the vase that fell on the floor with loud crackling noise

"Alec!" Izzy and Jace ran to Alec and saw he had a deep cut on the side of his palm "Shit! You're bleeding. I'll go get the first aid box" with that the girl ran out of the room 

With wide eyes Jace saw blood dripping from Alec's hand and he quickly pulled out his handkerchief and pressed it hard on the cut "Alec what the hell! Are you crazy?"

Alec hissed at the pressure but other than that he remained silent. The tears in his eyes told Jace, they weren't because of physical pain. This was when he realised how much Magnus mattered to his brother "You really have started to like him... even love him" he stated and saw Alec hung his head down slowly letting tears drop

"Oh Alec" Jace pulled his brother to a tight hug "Please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright"

Alec finally let down his guard and cried openly. He knew his tears were unreasonable. He and Magnus weren't even in a relationship yet it hurt like hell. Jace rubbed his back and murmured softly "If you like him so much, you should talk to him. If your destiny is to be with Magnus, you'll easily overcome all the obstacles "

"M..M..Magnus will be m..m...mad"

"How can you be so sure? You only said that he is different from others. Talk to him Alec. I'm sure he'll understand" Jace encourage and Alec pulled back wiping his eyes "Thank y..y..you"

"You're welcome" Jace squeezed his shoulder "Now c'mon let's get you patch up before Mom freaks out. You are lucky she's gone for night walk"

Alec nodded with a small smile. Thousands of words were already jumbling inside his head, thinking ways how to write to Magnus.

LATER

Alec was staring at the screen for last twenty minutes fidgeting with buttons. He wrote and erased atleast ten times but couldn't get the exact words to express his feelings. He again pressed on the keyboard when a mail notification sign popped on the screen

Alec clicked on the button and was surprised to see Magnus's mail

" _I'm in huge trouble Alexander. Please help me!!😭😭😭_

_My parents are coming for dinner tomorrow night and at the same time its Ragnor's first day at his job in this fancy restaurant. He is demanding my presence and now I really don't know what to do. I can't say no to my parents and Ragnor is my best friend but also I cannot be two places at the same time. Please tell me there's a way out of this._

_Eagerly waiting for your reply_

_Magnus_

It didn't take long for Alec to write a reply. The answer was so simple. He was so happy to help Magnus any way possible. He'd have to wait for his confession and concentrate on Magnus's problem for now

_Hello Magnus_

_You're panicking for no reason. You said your parents are coming for dinner right, so why don't you take them to Ragnor's restaurant. In this way you can enjoy dinner with your parents and be there for Ragnor._

_Hope this helped._

_I've something really important to tell you but you first enjoy your dinner with your parents. I'll mail you tomorrow night._

_Bye for now_

_Goodnight_

_Alexander_

Magnus grinned and lightly smacked on his forehead "Ofcourse! Why couldn't I think of this before? Oh Alexander you're genius. I love you so much" he blew many flying kisses towards the screen. He also wondered what Alec had to say that was so important "Whatever it might be Alexander. I'm there for you"

Magnus hugged the pillow to his chest and smiled "One day to go. I can't wait to meet you"

NEXT DAY

"I don't think I can do this" Magnus pulled out one more shirt after another throwing them on the bed and few on the floor. Tommorow was Valentine's day and he was going to propose his love to Alec. But he just couldn't find one proper shirt to wear. Everything seemed either old or out of fashion and some were downright boring

Magnus needed to do some serious shopping

"Wow!" Ragnor let out a low whistle "Seems like a tornado just made an appearance in your room" 

"I don't have anything to wear!" Magnus pouted and Ragnor laughed at his friend earning a glare in return "Sorry...umm..that blue shirt is fine for tonight" 

Magnus scoffed "Who's worried about tonight. I can wear anything infront of you and my parents" 

"Then what's all the mess about?" 

"Alexander" Magnus sighed, shoulders hunching "I'm scared..what if I don't look good... what if he doesn't like me... what if he says no to my proposal... what if..." 

Ragnor caught Magnus by his shoulders "Hey hey calm down Magnus" 

"What if he doesn't like me?" Magnus repeated in small voice 

Ragnor circled a finger over Magnus's face and grinned "This face? Oh please! Everyone is crazy for this face and..." he then proceeded to make a circle at Magnus's heart "...this heart? Anyone will be lucky to have this beautiful and kind piece of flesh you've it in there" 

Magnus laughed lightly "That's really sappy from you" 

"I know but still remember Magnus, if you love him, give him yourself as you are. Clothes don't matter.. your love for Alec matters the most" 

"Thank you" 

"Now c'mon let's get ready for tonight. I'll help you select" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus's body fell on the bed and he groaned at the soft material. He was tired after his dinner with his parents and wanted to sleep for days. His eyes fell on the red shirt which he hung on the back door and a small smile crept on his face. Tomorrow he was going to meet Alec. Tomorrow he was going to propose his love. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life. 

Sleep tried to pull him and Magnus closed his eyes with a content sigh. Not a minute later, his laptop beeped indicating that he received a new message from Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

When sun decided to show itself Magnus woke with a smile on his face. He felt very flimsy but still he just couldn't stop himself from being nervous about the proposal. He watched the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. The day had finally come. His day. And if things went according to his plan then it will be their day. His and Alexander's day. He moved to his side, extending his hand towards his laptop to check any mails from Alexander and he wasn't dissapointed when he found one unread that was send last night

Magnus threw the covers off him and placed the laptop on his lap. He remembered Alec telling him that he had something important to talk about so maybe the mail was on that topic. He was more than happy to help Alec in any way possible. The boy clicked on the screen only to frown because the mail was empty. There was nothing written on it "What's this suppose to mean?" 

Magnus thought about asking Alec why he send him an empty mail but thought against it. He was after all going to meet him today. He could then ask him about the mail "Okay Alexander. I'm coming darling. Just hope you accept my proposal and don't get mad" 

AT SCHOOL

"I'm s..s...sure Magnus...i..i..is mad" Alec bit his lower lip as he tried to keep a straight face but his siblings knew how miserable he was feeling. The way Alec was clutching his bag so tightly to his chest, they were sure it was going to leave a bruise

"You're thinking way too much. Maybe he didn't read your mail" Jace tried to give some hope "Don't jump into conclusions so soon" 

Izzy nodded who was walking on the other side of Alec "Jace is right. I'm sure Magnus will understand" 

Alec shook his head "Th...Th..Then why didn't h..h..he r..r..r..reply?" he hated himself on how worse his stuttering got when he was very anxious 

"Maybe he needs time to think or maybe he is just busy. You said his parents had come to visit him right" Izzy pointed out with a small smile but saw get Alec tense even more. What if Magnus's parents knew about his lie. He was going to make worst impression ever

"Hey why don't you try mailing him again" Jace suggested as they stopped at his locker

"My l...l....l..laptop is n...n...not working" 

Jace frowned "How so?" 

"It h..h...h..happened when I w..w...w...was se..sending mail to M...M...Magnus. Virus m..m...maybe" Alec explained leaning against the locker door

Izzy placed a hand on Alec's arm "No problem Alec. You can use mine when we get back home but I'm sure Magnus has already replied. You just didn't get it because your laptop is not working" 

"Thank y...y...you Izzy" Alec smiled that didn't reach his ears. He saw many boys and girls exchange red roses and his heart ached. He so badly wanted to wish Valentine's day to Magnus but now after knowing that he lied about their relationship, Magnus might never even want to talk to him anymore. His life sucked and he hated this stupid day

Alec noticed how Jace and Izzy were also watching other students and he felt like an idiot. Just because he was feeling miserable, it didn't mean he had to spoil the day for them too "W..W...Where is C...C.Clary and Simon?" 

Jace flicked his eyes back on Alec "She must be with her friends and Simon..." he looked at Izzy gave a shy smile "I don't know. Maybe he's with friends too" 

"You t..t..two should g..g..go" 

Jace frowned "What? No ways bro. We're not leaving you" he shared a look with Izzy who also nodded "We'll stay with you"

Alec sighed "I know y..y...you're worrying about James. B..B...But I'll be f..f...fine. Don't s..s..spoil your day b..b..because of me" 

"Alec..." Izzy began but Alec shook his head "Please I..I.. Izzy....Jace go. I'll c..c..call you if a..a..anything happens" 

"But.." 

Just G..G..Go!" Alec raised his voice, regretting instantly when he saw the hurt look on Jace and Izzy's face. He was really frustrated and mad at himself. The boy pressed his lips before speaking softly "I'm s..s..sorry. Didn't m..m..m..mean to yell"

Jace gave a light squeeze to Alec's shoulder "It's all good Alec" 

"Will y..y..you go?" 

Jace sighed and looked at Izzy who smiled softly "Yeah we'll go. Just be careful okay. Stay away from that idiot James" 

Alec nodded and waved bye to his siblings. He walked down the school hallways, eyes downcast. He didn't want to see the crowd who were definitely whispering about him. He cluched the books tighter to his chest, biting his lower to keep the tears at bay

LATER

Alec was so glad the day was finally over. Above all he was happy that James hadn't shown up and asked for Magnus. Maybe he fell for his lie and believed that Magnus was indeed his boyfriend. Something Alec knew it would be only possible in his dreams. 

The boy was currently waiting for Jace and Izzy when a hand snaked around his chest and pulled him backwards. His back collided with notice board and he gasped in pain

"Where do you think you're going Lightwood?" James stood infront of Alec and beside him were his three friends who were grinning wickedly at him. Alec tried to move pass him but James pushed him back again "Don't tell me you forgot about today Alec" 

Alec's heart was racing wildly against his chest. How could he even think he was lucky enough to get away with his lie. He looked around hoping someone would take pity on him and go complain about James to Dean but no one moved from their spot. Why would they when everyone feared towards James. He was a well known bully so one dared to go against him

James grabbed his collar with both hands and slammed him again earning a cry from Alec "Searching for your brother and sister?" he smiled cunningly "I've locked them in the washroom so don't expect anyone to come to your rescue" 

Alec's bangs covered his tear stained eyes as he tried to hide his trembling "J..J..James..let g..g...go" 

"Where's your boyfriend Alec?" James sneered "I told you if you didn't bring him, I'll beat you to pulp"

"I..I..he...J..J..James...p..p..please...I ..I.." Alec stammered not knowing how to tell the truth. He felt so stupid and was mad at himself. The boy didn't even get time to blink when James punched him right into his stomach "You're a liar!" 

Alec doubled over as pain shot through his mid section. Two pair of hands circled his arms tightly and James gave another hard punch to his face. Alec's head flew to his side. He could taste blood in his mouth knowing James had busted his lip open

James gripped Alec's jaw and hissed "Where is your boyfriend huh? Where is he? Tell him to save you Alec. Call out to him" he mocked with a laugh "What was his name again?" 

"I'll only ask one time and that too politely.. let go of Alexander" 

Alec turned his head as far as James's tight grip would allow and was shocked to see the person's face "Magnus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec was feeling two emotions at the same time. Though in pain, he couldn't help being mesmerized by Magnus's beauty because he was standing right infront of him in all flesh and bones and he looked ten times gorgeous than the photos he has seen. On the other hand the boy also was baffled on seeing Magnus in his school and felt another jolt of fear but this time it wasn't because of James

What was Magnus doing here? Was he going to yell at him for his lie? Was he going to humiliate him infront of whole school? Maybe he should, thought Alec, lowering his eyes in shame. Everything was going so well between them but he had to go and ruin their friendship by lying about their friendship

Alec's train of thoughts derailed when James added more pressure on his jaw and he winced "Oh so now you're his new saviour besides Alec's pesky and annoying brother and sister" 

Magnus frowned? New saviour? Was getting bullied a routine for Alec. Why wasn't anybody helping him? Anger boiled in his blood and he clenched his jaw. This was so not acceptable "I said let go of him" 

James shrugged finally taking his hand off Alec's face who grimaced at the burn on his skin "Okay.. okay" he raised his hands in surrender "I get it. You wanna show the whole school what a big protective boyfriend you are right?" 

Magnus wore a mix expression of confusion and shock. Boyfriend? When did he propose? As long as he knew, the red rose was still in his pocket

"Hmm.." James grinned evily "So Mr protective boyfriend, can you stop me from doing this?" he didn't wait for Magnus's reply and drove another hard hit on Alec's stomach

Alec gasped doubling over and the hands on him dissapered as he went down on his knees

"Hey!" Magnus shouted and crossed the distance in two large steps. James and his friends laughed, running out of the school before Magnus could stop them

Alec coughed taking small and quick breaths. Soon he felt two arms supporting him and the sweetest voice in the world reached his ears "Hey are you okay?"

Alec didn't want to look weak and stupid infront of Magnus on their first official meeting, well apart from seeing him get bullied but he didn't needed him to see whine like a baby just because he took couple of punches. The boy straightened himself as best as he could biting his lower lip to ride out the pain shooting in his stomach and gave a small nod 

Magnus knew that was a blunt lie. The way Alec was still hunched down with his hand on his mid section, told him the boy was just trying to be brave "Okay.. umm.. how about we sit over that bench... just for few minutes yeah?" 

Alec gave another nod and pushed himself up but groaned when pain flared up again. Magnus pressed his lips, wanting so much to punch the guy who hurt Alec. He supported him and slowly moved towards a nearby bench "Wait here okay. I'll be right back" 

Alec's eyes followed Magnus who rushed towards a girl asking her where was canteen. He saw him disappear at the end of the hall, wondering what was he up to

A minute later Magnus came running again with a glass of water and ice pack "Drink this" he sat down next to Alec, offering the glass which Alec took it with his shaky hands 

"Wait" said Magnus pulling out his handkerchief and motioning at Alec's busted lip "May I?" he asked hesitantly hoping Alec wouldn't get upset

Alec froze for few seconds. He was very touched by Magnus's efforts to help him and his heart fluttered for the boy. He managed to give a nod and saw Magnus smile. He hissed when the cloth touched his lips and Magnus pulled back with wide eyes "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" 

Alec shook his head so Magnus continued to dab his lips lightly until he wiped the extra blood. He was so gentle with his hand that it melted Alec's heart. This was the best day of his life. Alec's lips were swollen and Magnus noticed how pink they were. He so badly wanted to kiss those lips but held himself back "There you are. Now you can drink" 

Another nod from Alec

Magnus smiled when Alec drank the water greedily. Now that he could clearly see him, he just fell in love all over again with the boy. Alec was looking so naive and adorable. He just wanted to wrap in him in a blanket and never let go. He took the glass back "I got ice pack for you" 

Alec stared at him

"I know you're hurting Alexander. I'm not going to ask you to lift your T-shirt but atleast place the pack over your stomach" Magnus suggested with a small smile 

Alec just couldn't say no. How could he when it was Magnus asking him so sweetly. He was so happy to see Magnus this close to him. If he was here that meant he read his mail and was okay with his lie. Magnus truly owned a big heart. He placed the ice pack over his bruised stomach and groaned in response. Damn it hurt a lot. 

Magnus's eyes fell on Alec's arms where he saw red fingertips and his heart broke. He was definitely going to have a word with the school's Dean. He also noticed how quite Alec was. He hadn't said a word to him since they met and it confused him. Wasn't he happy to see him. Magnus bit his lip. Maybe Alec didn't like the fact that he came unannounced. Dammit he knew this was a bad idea "You're really quite Alexander" he laughed awkwardly trying to prompt the boy to talk to him

Alec froze. He knew Magnus was waiting for him to say something or anything. He didn't even say 'thank you' for saving his ass. Magnus must be thinking what a wuss he is. Alec clutched the ice pack tightly, feeling a turmoil of emotions going through him. Talking meant... 

Magnus will know he has a stuttering problem and then he'll run away from him like everybody else 

Alec felt hot tears stung his eyes. There was no escape for him. He had to speak. Taking a breath the boy turned to look at Magnus and his lips parted to get the words out

"Alec!" 

Magnus and Alec snapped their heads to see Jace and Izzy run towards them. Magnus saw how the two hovered over Alec firing him with questions "Alec are you alright?" 

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! James locked us in washroom. That coward!" 

"Oh my God you're bleeding" 

"Why are you holding a ice pack? Did he hurt you?" 

"Let's go see a doctor" 

Magnus was in awe. These two were definitely Alec's brother and sister whom he mentioned in his mails. He was glad atleast they were there to look out for Alec. He also noticed Alec shake his head. 

Again no words. Why? 

Magnus smiled sadly looking at Jace "Alexander is alright. I think his ribs are bruised though" 

Izzy stared at Magnus for few seconds before her eyes went wide "Oh my God you're Magnus!" 

Jace too looked carefully at Magnus and matched Izzy's expression "Magnus? What are you doing here?" 

"I.. I actually... umm... I was.. the thing is.." Magnus stuttered not wanting to say about his feelings infront of Alec's siblings. He wanted this moment to be only theirs 

"M..M..M..Magnus saved m.. m...me from J..J.. James" Alec finally broke his silence and spoke in small voice as he hung his head down "He a..a..also brought t..t...t...this ice p..p..p..pack"

Magnus frowned

Izzy perked up "Really that's really sweet of you Magnus" 

"Yeah thanks man" said Jace

Alec took a deep breath and looked at Magnus "T..T.. Thank you f..f..f...for saving m...m...me" 

Magnus stared at Alec and then at the siblings and again back at Alec "Alexander why are you talking like this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Alexander why are you talking like this?" 

Alec literally flinched at the words. The truth was finally out and from the looks he could tell Magnus was shocked, probably angry too. Even though he was surrounded by people, never in his life did he feel this lonely and scared. He hung his head down in shame hoping the ground would open and swallow him whole

Izzy shared a worried look with Jace before placing a hand on Alec's shoulder and giving a light squeeze "My brother... I mean my name is.." 

Magnus smiled a little giving a small nod "I know who you are. Izzy and Jace right. Alexander's sister and brother"

"Yeah actually the thing is Alec is a born stutter" 

Alec's heart was hammering against his chest threatening to leap out any second. He dared at look up and meet Magnus's eyes who still had a smile on his face and it confused him

It took few seconds for Magnus to process the news. He looked at the three siblings as if they had been caught red handed after dropping a bomb on earth!a which was really funny according to him "Oh... Okay?" he continued speaking in normal tone "By the way who was that guy. I think you should talk to your Dean about him"

Alec blinked. He was extremely taken aback by Magnus's reaction. Okay? That's it? Magnus was okay with his stuttering? 

"You're really don't have any problem with Alec's problem?" said Jace hovering over Magnus more than necessary who jerked his head back "Umm.. could you.. I mean personal space?"

"Sorry" Izzy pulled Jace back glaring at his idiot brother "It's just that... we don't usually get this.." she gestured towards Magnus with her hand "...kind of reaction when people know about Alec" 

"What? Why?" asked Magnus and looked at Alec who was blinking back his tears. Was it because he confessed about his stuttering? Realization drawn to him and his heart ached for the boy. Did people make fun of his speech? He so badly wanted to take Alec in his arms and comfort him "Can I talk to you Alexander... alone?" 

"Yeah sure. We'll wait outside" said Izzy and left with Jace. Magnus was grateful he was all alone with Alec. Now he would be able to express his true feelings but that had to wait. He first had to slove a mini problem which Alec thought like life threatening. He brushed off Alec's tears with his thumb "Why are you crying Alexander?" 

Alec sniffed, biting his quivering lip "I l..l..l...lied to y..y.. you" 

"You did?" 

"Did..Did..Didn't t..t...t..t.." Alec let out frustrated growl as he was taking too much time to form a word

"Hey hey...easy..." Magnus raised his hand to rub soft circles on Alec's chest "First calm down okay. No need to hurry. I'm not going anywhere" 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded feeling so much relaxed at Magnus's touch "Thank y..y..you" 

Magnus smiled "You were saying?" 

"I didn't t..t..tell you a..a..about my problem" 

Magnus snickered "That's it? You were getting all hyped about that?" 

Alec stared at Magnus with a frown. It wasn't funny. Atleast he didn't think so. Magnus regretted his reaction when he saw how upset Alec got "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. What I'm trying to say is that.. I really don't care if you stutter Alexander" 

Alec reamained silent

"It's who you are that matters, not your speech. From your mails I can say you're a sweet and most caring human being on this earth" 

Alec thought he was dreaming. If yes then he never wanted to wake up

"You definitely have a wonderful heart" 

Alec's heart was going to burst with happiness

"Hell I don't care if you weren't able to speak at all!"

Alec couldn't hold himself anymore. He lunched forward and hugged Magnus tightly ignoring the jabbing pain in his ribs "Y..Y..You're the b..b..best!" 

Magnus froze when he received an armful of the boy. To be honest he had no idea what should he do next. Hold him? Comfort him? Hug him back? Yes he wanted to do all the things and just when he raised his own arms to wrap around Alec, the warmth dissapered away from him and he almost pouted 

Alec blushed looking everywhere except at Magnus "S..S.. Sorry. Didn't mean t..t..to..." 

"It's okay" Magnus assured him with a warm smile "Don't ever feel low about yourself. Always remember you're special in your own way Alexander" 

"Thank y..y..you. I'm g..g..glad...." Alec coughed harshly when pain shot through his chest. He scrunched his face and small breaths through his clenched teeth

Magnus scowled. He hated seeing Alec in pain. The guy who hurt him, deserves to get punished "Okay I need you to show me your Dean's office" 

"W..W..Why?" 

Magnus raised an unimpressive eyebrow "Why? I should be asking you 'Why' aren't you complaining about the jerk that hurt you

Alec sighed "I...I...I don't want t...t...to" 

"That's ridiculous Alexander. You should complain. What are you so afraid of?"

Alec curled his lower lip and looked at Magnus "I'm not a... a ..afraid for m...m...myself" 

"Then?" 

"Ja..Ja..James threa...threaten to hurt... I..I..Izzy and J..J..Jace" Alec confessed "I c...c...can't let th..th..them get h..h..hurt because o..o..of me" 

Magnus took Alec's hand in his "You're a wonderful person Alexander. I know you care about your brother and sister but that doesn't mean nobody cares for you. Do you think they will be happy to know that you're letting yourself get hurt because of them?"

Alec shook his head

"I promise it's going to be alright. Now c'mon let's put an end to this today" Magnus slowly pulled Alec to his feet and saw he was heavily supporting his mid section "After this I'm taking you to the doctor"

"I'm f..f..fine"

"But I'm not" Magnus paused to look at Alec "You don't need to be brave for me. We're friends remember?" 

Alec nodded with a small smile and resumed walking towards Dean's office. How could he get so lucky today. Magnus read about his lie yet he still came to see him and he didn't have any problem with his stuttering. Alec never wanted this day to get over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I'm not wrong you don't study here boy so why should I believe you" Dean, Richard Dawkin eyed Magnus suspiciously who faught the urge to roll his eyes "With all due respect sir, Alexander's bruises are clearly visible and a big proof of what this James guy did to him" 

Richard looked at Alec "Alec Lightwood what do you have to say in this matter?" 

Alec swallowed hard. He felt a Magnus's hand on his back encouraging him to speak for himself "It's t..t..true. James is b..b..bullying me f..f..for months" 

Richard frowned "If that's the case why didn't you speak before and why now?" 

"It's better late than never right?" said Magnus trying to defend Alec who was feeling so grateful for his presence which also gave him courage to speak further "Because he a..a...also threatened t..t...t...to hurt my b.. b.. brother and sister" 

Richard sighed "Okay then Alec. I know you're a good student and you wouldn't lie about anyone. I'll have to do some investigation and if you're right, James will be punished accordingly" 

"T..T...Thank you" 

"Go see a doctor Alec. I suppose your brother and sister are with you?"

Alec nodded

"Okay then, you boys can leave now. I'll get to the matter first thing in the morning"

Magnus and Alec stepped outside the office where Alec caught Magnus's arm "Thank y..y...you M.. M.. Magnus"

"I've done nothing. I just wanted to help you" Magnus smiled, fingers ghosting over his right pocket where he kept the red rose. He was so ready to confess his feelings but first he had to take Alec to a doctor. Just when he was about to speak again, Alec beat him 

"I'm s..s...sorry" 

"Huh?" 

"For l...l....l...lying" 

Magnus looked confused

"A..A...A...About us. I lied th..th...that you were my b.. b.. b.. boyfriend so James w..w..would leave me a..a.. alone" 

Magnus jerked his head back, eyes going wide 

"You must h..h..h..have already read m..m..my mail but I w..w...w...want to thank you f....f...for underst.. st.. standing" 

Magnus stared at Alec. What mail? He didn't receive any mail

"I th..th...thought you were m..m...mad at me be..be.. because you di..di..didn't reply and m..m...my laptop broke.. umm... v...v..virus I think" 

Oh my God, Magnus now understood the whole situation. This was the important thing Alec wanted to talk about and he did send him the mail which he didn't get due to the virus in his laptop

"I..I.. I never wanted t...t...to lie. It j.. j... just came out. Seeing you h.. h...h...here.. I.." 

Magnus swallowed hard. So Alec basically thinks he has read his mail. He really didn't care if Alec told people they were couple. He was here to do ask the exact thing. To confess he wants him to be his boyfriend. Maybe this would be the perfect time to...

Alec saw Magnus's face which was laced with confusion and shock. He cursed himself for upsetting him. Everything was going so well until he had to ruin it by talking about his lie. Why was he so stupid? He had to correct his mistake "Pl..Pl..Please don't be m.. m.. mad" 

Magnus was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Alec's voice again "Alexander I'm not...." 

"I n..n...never wanted this. I.. I.. I swear. I do.. do.. don't want you to be my bo..bo..boyfriend" 

And just like that Magnus felt the red rose in his pocket die at Alec's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so soooo much for reading this story. Hope you guys like this chapter too. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus was hundred percent sure the ache in his heart was more intense than Alec's injuries. It felt like his heart was fighting with a hurricane while holding an umbrella which would only result in disaster. Here he was waiting for perfect moment so he could propose but the boy were sweetly managed to crush his heart with both hands. He swallowed thickly and forced a small smile "What?" 

Alec felt tears threatening to leak from his eyes. He regretted every single words coming from his mouth. Magnus was like the prince charming of his dreams and he so badly wanted to tell him that he had fallen for him but he couldn't. How could he be so selfish. He couldn't take advantage of him. Magnus had been nothing but wonderful to him. He didn't want to destroy their friendship by saying he loved him 

Alec sniffed biting his lower quivering lip "I.. I.. I don't want to.. f.. f.. force you to... I mean... n.. n..n..now everyone t.. t.. thinks... you a..a..are my.. bo..bo..boyfriend but... I didn't m... m... mean.. I'm s..s..sorry"

Magnus didn't know how to reply or react. Everyone around school thought that they were now a couple but Alec just saw him as a friend who came here to be a part of his lie because Alec thinks he has read his mail even though he hasn't. What a mess his life has become in just few hours

When Alec saw the lost look on Magnus's face, he felt even worse "You are m...m...mad" 

Magnus licked his dry lips and sighed. He really needed some time to think about their situation. Any irrational decision or words would ruin their friendship which he was not ready to face yet "In not mad Alexander. Look can we go see a doctor first? We can talk later. Please" he extended his hand with a smile 

Alec nodded accepting Magnus's hand, not wanting to push the matter more. They walked out of the school where Jace and Izzy were waiting for them. Magnus explained what happened at the dean's office and then headed to a nearby clinic. They were glad that Alec had just sustained badly bruised ribs and nothing serious. The doctor asked Alec to take it easy for next two weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Magnus had come after dropping Alec to his house and was surprised to see Ragnor sitting at his doorsteps

Ragnor stared at Magnus for few seconds and then patted next to him "Come sit down here" 

"What?" 

"Magnus sit down"

Magnus was too emotionally exhausted to argue. After his epic disaster Valentine Day, he could really use a friend right now. He slowly slumped down next to his friend and laid his head on his shoulder. Ragnor thrusted a box of cookies into his hands and Magnus smiled. His best friend knew him so well.

Different people have different ways to express their emotions. Either they share it with families and friends or they tend to spend quality time and money on themselves. Magnus loved eating cookies. Whenever he felt sad or happy, the first thing he did was to eat cookies. He opened the box and munched on the cookie letting out a tired sigh

"I brought these to celebrate your day but I'm guessing it did not go well?" Ragnor spoke, not liking the grumpy look on his friend's face

"Horrible!" Magnus whined "I didn't know life could be this complicated" 

"What happened?" 

And then Magnus told how his day went with Alec at the school. Ragnor listened to each word patiently, frown forming on his face "So Alec thinks you read his mail" 

"Yes" 

"But you didn't" 

"No" 

"But you know what he wrote"

"Yes" 

"And he doesn't want to be your boyfriend" 

"No" 

"But the whole school thinks you both are together" 

"Yes" 

"Hmm...You're right! Life couldn't get more complicated" 

"Thanks for the moral support" Magnus groaned pulling another cookie from the box 

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" 

Magnus's eyes widened "No! If I tell him...he will surely freak out. Besides he made it clear he doesn't want to be my boyfriend. I don't want to loose him as a friend too"

"You really like him too much" 

Magnus chuckled thinking about the boy "Alexander is so pure and naive Ragnor. I just want to wrap him in the world's most fluffy blanket and never let go" 

Suddenly Ragnor started laughing and Magnus glared "What's so funny?" 

"C'mon dude. Where's the Magnus I know? Why are keeping him locked in the closet?" 

Magnus raised an unimpressive eyebrow "You might want to elaborate. My mind is not functioning at it's best" 

"Tell me one thing. Is Alec seeing someone?" 

Magnus thought about it. As far as he knew Alec never mentioned that he had a boyfriend "Guess not" 

"Good. Actually very good" 

"Get to the point" 

"Win him over Magnus! Show him how good you are! Show him you two are made for each other" 

"But..." 

Ragnor caught Magnus's shoulders "Don't think too much about it. Just go with what your heart desires. You deserve to be happy too. You want Alec right?" 

Magnus nodded

"Then go get him" 

Magnus smiled. Yes he wanted Alec. Badly. Alec was definitely not seeing anyone so why not give it a try. Who knows if destiny takes pity on him and decides to gift Alec in his life. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled the cell out "Oh my God!" 

"What happened?" 

"It's Alexander" Magnus held up the cell that was still ringing

"How did he get your number?" 

"It was his sister's idea that we exchange numbers since his laptop is not working" 

"What are you waiting for? Pick up!" 

Magnus nodded vigorously as he tried to calm his racing heart "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec laid curled up on his side with a smile that never left his face since he met Magnus. His eyes fell on the phone and he picked the device. He was so glad for Izzy's idea to exchange their numbers. Now he could hear Magnus's voice whenever he wished. He sighed happily stroking the screen. Magnus was such a wonderful person, like the answer to a long held question. And damn he was the sexist guy he ever met. He understood him so well unlike other students in his school. 

And that was the soul reason he lied that he didn't want him to be with him. It was too good to be true. How can someone magnificent like Magnus would ever want him as his boyfriend. Maybe he should face the reality, squash his feelings and lock it inside deep in the corner of his heart and accept Magnus only as his friend. 

Alec was little sad that he didn't get to talk with Magnus more, especially when Jace and Izzy were literally hogging him all the way to their home. A small pout formed on his face, wanting so badly to hear Magnus's voice. He glanced at his phone and chewed his bottom lip. Before he could stop himself, his finger pressed on the call button and he heard the voice that ran a cold shiver down his body "Hello"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"H..H..Hello"

Magnus almost kissed the cell when he heard Alec's voice. A giddy feeling rushed inside his heart making it flutter like butterfly hovering over a beautiful flower. It had barely been two hours since they had exchanged numbers and Alec was already calling him. The day wasn't over for them yet

Alec frowned when he was met with silence. He bit his lips as train of thoughts ran over his mind. Did he make a mistake by calling Magnus? Was he busy? Was he mad at him? He felt incredibly stupid for being so desperate to hear his voice "M...M...Magnus?"

Magnus blinked couple of times running a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart down. He saw Ragnor grin at him and rolled his eyes "Umm.. yeah yeah.. I'm here"

"Sorry f..f..for disturbing y...y...you. I c...c...c...can call you l..l...later"

"NO!" Magnus squeaked out loud, slapping his palm over his forehead _Be cool Be cool Be cool_ "I'm cool. I..I mean.. I'm not busy. Hi Alexander"

Alec giggled and Magnus knew this sound was going to keep repeating in his mind for the rest of the night "Hi. D..D...Did you reach home s...s..safely?"

Magnus gave a sloppy smile. Alec cared for him "Yeah I just reached home"

"O...O...Okay. Good"

_Pause from both sides_

Alec fidgeted with the covers, tracing the pattern with his thumb as he tried to think of something that would keep the conversation going but he was too nervous to come up with any ideas

On the other end Magnus wasn't doing any good. Not wanting to hung up so quickly he looked at his friend and his eyes twinkled "So Ragnor is here!"

"You..You..Your best friend"

"You can say that but don't tell him or else he'll start floating in sky nine"

"It's n..n..nice to have a f..f..friend"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. Did Alec not have a friend in his life with whom he could share his likes and dislikes. He wanted to ask but went against the idea since he didn't want to spoil their steady conversation

"Okay t..t..then"

Magnus pouted on the goodbye note. Without thinking he blurted out whatever came into his desperate mind "You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

_Pause_

Magnus swore his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Shit! It was too soon to ask Alec out. But he didn't mean it as a date. He just wanted to spend time with him. See him again. Maybe even...

"Yes. Wh...Wh..Where?"

Magnus's mind short circuited. Alec said yes to his invitation. They were going to meet again _Yooohooo!_ "My place? After school sounds good?"

"S...S...Sure. Bye M..M...Magnus"

"Bye Alexander" Magnus hung up the call and this time he did kiss his cell and Ragnor bursted into laughter "Dude! You are a gone case"

Alec laid flat on the bed, eyes wide and phone still clutched tightly between his fingers. Magnus wanted to meet again. He actually asked him out. Well not technically on a date.... Alec blushed at the thought, thinking what would it be like to date Magnus. He flopped to his side with a doppy smile and covered his face with a pillow. Stop thinking the wrong way! Magnus just wants to hang out... like friends. Though he felt a little sad, a huge part of him was extremely excited to meet Magnus. With a broad smile on his face, Alec closed his eyes and let sleep take over him for the night.

NEXT DAY

Magnus was very nervous as the day begun. He barely slept last night thinking about his cute guest. He cleaned the house atleast twice before heading to school. The boy even came back early and made quick snacks for Alec. He then sprayed sandalwood air freshener and inhaled deeply with a satisfied smile. He checked the time "I still have twenty minutes before Alexander is here. Maybe I should take a quick bath"

Magnus pulled out his best outfit and went to take a hot shower. Just when he was done with his bath, the doorbell rung and his eyes widened. Alec was here! How long was he in the washroom. Magnus draped a towel around his waist and another over his shoulders. He rushed out of the washroom and saw the time "He's ten minutes early"

_Doorbell_

Magnus was panicking on what he should do. Get dressed? But what if Alec thinks no one's home and he goes away. What if he doesn't like waiting. What if..

_Doorbell_

"Urgh!" Magnus stomped his foot "Screw my thoughts!" he didn't want Alec to leave so he ran to open the door without realizing he didn't have his clothes on

_Doorbell_

"Coming!" Magnus took two steps at a time and pulled the door open

Alec bit his lips as he pressed the bell more than twice. Was he too early? What if Magnus hadn't reached home yet. Should he go? He pressed the bell for last time and crossed his fingers

"Coming!"

Alec smiled, his heart cheering, feeling victorious. Magnus was home!

The door opened and Alec's eyes widened and heart skipped a beat on seeing Magnus wrapped only in towel. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming shamelessly over the bare skin. Magnus looked like living piece of art. His caramel skin so tempting to touch, every muscle giving away his strength. Alec was sure he was drooling so he quickly shut his eyes and did an about turn "S...S...S...Sorry!"

"Huh..Alexander?" Magnus was confused why Alec turned his back on him

Alec extended his right hand awkwardly backwards, thrusting a packet of cookies in air "I.. I.. I brought these f...f...for you"

"Thanks" Magnus took the box but was still lost why Alec wasn't facing him "Alexander is something wrong? Why aren't you looking at me?"

'I DID!' Alec wanted to scream and tell Magnus's how awesomely handsome he looked but held his words inside his heart...safe. His shoulders were literally bouncing when he spoke quietly "You a..a...are not wearing..." he drawled off hoping Magnus would get a hint

Magnus then looked down and realised he was standing only in towel "Shit! Oh my God" he blushed crimson feeling extremely embarrassed "I'm so sorry Alexander. I was taking a bath and then you came... I didn't want you to leave so I ran to get the door"

Alec smiled. He didn't know why _he_ was blushing so much.

"Why don't you come in. I'll get dressed. Please come in" Magnus quickly rushed back to his room to get dressed cursing himself for making an idiot out of him "Way to go Magnus! Perfect first impression" he mumbled going for his boxers

Alec stepped in and inhaled the sandalwood aroma in the living room. He was quite impressed to see the place was sparkling clean. He spotted few pictures of young Magnus with his parents and smiled fondly. He settled on the couch and waited for him to come

"Hi" Magnus walked in, this time fully dressed. He thought of sitting down next to Alec but decided against it since he didn't want to make feel him crowded. He sat down opposite to the boy "I'm sorry again if I made you uncomfortable"

Alec's cheeks turned red as if Magnus was the one who had seen him in towel "It's o..o...okay. I was e...e...early. Izzy kicked m..m...m..me out early"

Magnus laughed "Then I owe a thank you to your sister"

"You have a n...n...n...nice place. Very c...c...clean" Alec complimented and Magnus's heart swelled. _He noticed_! "Thanks. I do all the cleaning myself. I'm a very organised person"

"M...M...M...Mom does all the c..c...cleaning. Sometimes we h..h...help. I'm always s..s..stuck with taking o...o...out the trash"

"It must be fun to have siblings"

Alec nodded "I love th..th...them a lot. They have always s...s...s..supported me... always looking out f..f..for me"

"You're very lucky Alexander"

Alec nodded again with a warm smile

"So what do you wanna do first? I've video games or cards? I've lots of comic books. Hey do you like science fiction movies or romantic? I personally prefer romantic ones but we can watch anything you like"

Alec gaped at Magnus who apparently was not done yet "Are you hungry? Ofcourse you are! What am I thinking. You probably didn't get time to eat after school right? I made some homemade snacks. Do you like simple or cheese pasta? I also made sandwiches. Oh you should taste my potato crunchies. Mom simply loves them and then later we can have black current icecream"

Alec had no words to express how he felt. Magnus had prepared so many things. For him? Apart from his family, nobody had ever done anything so special for him. He so badly wanted to run and kiss the hell out of Magnus and tell him he's the best and that he loved him

"Alexander? What happened? Didn't you like my options?" Magnus was getting worried that he let Alec down "We can totally do whatever you say"

Before Alec could reply, the lights went out and the room was pitched in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec felt his body go numb as darkness surrounded him. His heart accelerated and he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. He blinked his eyes hoping to clear the darkness it didn't help him in any way, scaring the boy even more. It was a childish fear, being scared of dark. Well scientist had proven 'darkness' was perfect valid thing to be afraid of but Alec still considered it to be childish

"Oh great" grumbled Magnus looking around hopelessly in the dark "The power never goes out at this time" 

On hearing Magnus's voice, Alec took a huge breath of relief and tried to look at the direction he last saw Magnus "M.. M.. M..Magnus?" 

"Yeah Alexander? I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. Let me go check..." Magnus got up from the couch only to sink back in when he heard a loud shriek from his guest

"NO! P...P...P....PLEASE don...don..don't..leave" Alec's breathing again quickened, harsh and laboured which was clearly heard by Magnus due to pin drop silence in the room. Magnus frowned. From the voice he could tell Alec sounded scared, though at first he had no clue why but then it suddenly clicked him. Alec was afraid of darkness

Magnus slowly got up from his place and moved towards Alec "I'm coming Alexander" he yelped in surprise when a pair of eager hands grabbed his "M..M...Magnus!" 

Alec heard Magnus move and he blindly reached out to him, releasing a huge sigh of relief when his hands made contact with Magnus's warm ones and he gripped tightly 

Magnus winced at the tight grip knowing there were going to be bruises but choose to ignore. Right now Alec's fear was more important "Hey it's okay. I'm here" 

Alec let out a soft whimper "T..T..T..Too... d..d..d..d..." his harsh breathing broke Magnus's heart as he couldn't even get a simple word out. Magnus rubbed his thumb in small circles at the back of Alec's hand "Sshhh...I get it" his voice calm and soft "It's okay" 

Alec's eyes stung with tears. He was partially expecting Magnus to laugh or mock him but that never happened. The boy was so understanding and his presence was helping him a lot "Thank y.. y..you"

Magnus smiled softly. An idea then clicked in him "Can I have my hand back for a second... just one hand" 

Alec didn't want to let go but he did because he couldn't say no to Magnus, though he still kept a tight hold on Magnus's other hand. Few seconds later the room brightened up a little when Magnus turned the torch on his mobile "See? Now it's not that dark. We both can see each other right. You can relax now"

Alec released a shuddering breath and nodded. His eyes fell on Magnus's hand and saw red bruises were forming due to his tight grip. He instantly let go and felt guilty for hurting him "S..S.. Sorry" 

"For what?" 

"I h..h..hurt you"

Magnus shrugged as if it was no big deal, taking Alec's hands back in his "Nah...I can handle it. I do work out two hours everyday. I like to keep my body in shape" he winked 

Alec giggled. He already knew that when he sneaked a peek on his toned body before. He then hung his head down feeling embarrased by his early reaction "It's this s.. s.. stupid fear of m..m..m..mine" 

"It's not stupid. There's nothing to be ashamed of Alexander. You obviously don't know about my fear of clowns" Magnus shivered at the thought 

Alec looked at Magnus and spoke in dead serious tone "I won't ever let any clown come near you" 

Magnus felt giddy and smiled at his protecter "Thank you" he then noticed the torch on his cell dimmed and looked down "I'm running out of battery. Wait there's candles in that drawer. I'll just..." he got up releasing his hold on Alec's hands

Fear and panic again cursed through Alec's body when the warmth of Magnus's hands dissapeared. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark, he jumped and tried to follow Magnus "No!"

Magnus turned around at the sound

Alec bumped into Magnus 

Magnus stumbled back few steps

Alec caught Magnus's arms but still lost his balance

The boys circled awkwardly before falling on the floor with Magnus on top of Alec

The time seemed to stop as two pair of eyes met with each other, unspoken affection pouring out from each eyelids. Magnus felt the connection, something unsaid yet meaningful. There was so much depth in Alec's eyes like he could fit the whole ocean and still be ready for more

Alec forgot to blink. He felt himself getting lost in Magnus's eyes which held nothing but love and affection. He squirmed under his gaze, still he never wanted this moment to get over. He could look at Magnus his whole life and still be thirsty for more. Out of habit he started chewing his bottom lip

Magnus shifted his eyes on Alec's lips which were being chewed by the boy. He so badly wanted to pull the lips out and run his fingers on them. Maybe even taste...

Magnus leaned a bit before he could stop himself 

Alec's heart pounded when he saw Magnus lean towards him

Magnus swallowed through his dry mouth as they were inches away

Alec froze, feeling Magnus's hot breaths on his face

Magnus closed his eyes and so did Alec, both ready to share their first kiss

Suddenly the room blasted with lights and both boys quickly pulled away from each other, a deep blush decorating their faces 

Magnus wriggled his hands feeling extremely embarrassed. What was he thinking? He dared to look at Alec who was clenching and unclenching his fingers. He must be feeling so awkward, thought Magnus. I shouldn't have done that. It was too soon. He quickly decided to change the topic "Oh good! The lights are back! I'll go bring snacks!" he sprang up and ran towards kitchen

Alec groaned hiding his face with both hands. What the hell just happened? Were they actually going to kiss? Did Magnus really wanted to kiss him? No.. there has to be some kind of mistake. Why would he want to be with someone like me. I should control myself "I'm s..s..s...such an I.. I..Idiot"

Magnus came back with snacks and they ate while chatting on random things. Alec licked his lips and then his last finger "Thi.. Thi... This is so d..d...delicious" 

Magnus grinned proudly "Thank you Alexander" 

"By the w...w...way James got s..s..s..suspended for two weeks" 

Magnus's face lit up "That's really good news. He deserved more than two weeks of suspension" 

Alec smiled "H..H..He looked p..p..pissed" 

"Let him be. I'm just glad you're safe...away from him" Magnus said taking another bite. A ding popped on his laptop and he turned the device towards him "I got mail from school" 

Magnus leaned in and read the mail aloud "This is to inform all the students that, after our successful, online project we have decided to arrange an inter-school dance competition. You'll be paired with the same partner you were given before. Further details will be given to you by your class teachers"

Magnus stared at the screen biting his lips hoping he wasn't giving away the 'obvious' joy that was flowing to his heart. Dance competition? That too he was being paired with same online partner who also was his crush...his love..his Alexander. Could luck get any better for him. Now he wouldn't have to make any excuses to stay close to Alec. This has to be the best day of his life "Wow...Alexander this is..." he trailed off when he a deep frown on Alec's face. An uneasy feeling settled at the pit of his stomach. From the looks he could only guess, Alec didn't want to be his dancing partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment:-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading this story and leaving sweet comments. You guys motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus carefully watched Alec's face. He immediately detected three expressions. Frown, fear and uncertainty. He was really confused right now. According to him, Alec was clearly showing signs that he liked him. He came to his house before time, he confided his fear with him and above all he was hundred percent sure they were going to kiss. So now what was the problem. He cleared his throat "Alexander what's wrong?"

Alec licked his dry lips turning to face Magnus "Th..Th..They are pairing us a..a..again" 

"So what? Don't you want to be my dancing partner?" Magnus asked quietly hoping he wasn't showing how much it hurt to even ask as he looked intently at Alec for answer 

Alec felt nervous as hell. His heart was pounding and hands felt sweaty "If we be...be...become partners...we'll have to..." 

"Yes?" Magnus prompted softly and Alec met his eyes seeing so much warmth in them "You a..a...and me.. in public.. like bo..bo..boyfriends" he finally got it out in almost whisper like voice

Magnus was still confused but then he suddenly figured out what Alec was trying to say "Oh you mean if we do participate then we'll have to practice infront of everyone at school" 

Alec nodded

"And the real issue is that, the whole school knows that I'm your boyfriend" 

Alec nodded

"So we'll now have to act as boyfriends?" 

Alec gave a final nod and lowered his eyes, not wanting to see regret in Magnus's eyes

Magnus was so glad Alec was not looking at him or else he would have spotted him beaming like a five year old child. This was exactly how he wanted his life to be. He wanted to be Alec's boyfriend and now his fate has literally gifted Alec in sliver plate even if it was fake for the other boy. This way he could find a way through his heart and one day he might even confess his love. Magnus tried to channel down the level of happiness and took a deep breath "Alexander it's okay. I mean I know it will not be easy to fake our relationship but I don't want you to feel bad or guilty about it" 

Alec jerked his head up in surprise "Y..Y..You don't mind? You're not a..a..a..angry?" 

Magnus scoffed mentally. He was feeling the happiest person in the whole world "Ofcourse not. It's just another competition and like last time, I'm sure we'll win again" 

Alec smiled. Something he was getting use to when Magnus was around him. No one has ever made him feel this way and he was enjoying every second of his company. This was the safest he felt beside his family. Magnus had the best heart in the world. A thought then crossed his mind and his eyes went wide

"What? What happened now?" 

Alec's face paled as he realized something and looked hopelessly at Magnus "I d..d...d...don't know how to d..d..d.. dance" 

Magnus stared at Alec for few seconds before bursting into laughter. The pout that formed on Alec's face was the cutest thing he had ever seen "You're so adorable" 

Alec's pout turned into blush and Magnus felt proud of himself.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked with a soft smile that made Alec's heart flutter. As decided by school authoritys they were currently practicing in Alec's school for their dance competition. The second Magnus arrived, whispers surrounded him and Alec. Magnus could clearly see how nervous Alec was so he decided to take a bold step. He walked towards Alec and kissed him softly on his cheeks "Is this okay?" 

Alec froze the moment Magnus's lips touched his skin. Even though it didn't last for more than two seconds, he felt hundred jolts of electricity run through him. His face turned a deep shade of red as he gave a small nod "O..O...Okay" 

"Let's begin then" 

The huge hall was buzzing with music as all the students danced gracefully with their partners. Alec looked at them and his stomach sank. They all were good. Infact too good and he was not even ten percent compared to them. He was going to let Magnus down "Are y..y...you sure? I really c..c..can't dance M..M..Magnus. Maybe y..y..you should choose some ..o..o..one.." 

No one can ever take your place, thought Magnus and extended his hand "Alexander you are thinking too much. Relax. Just follow my lead"

Alec raised his shaky hand and clasped tightly against Magnus's who winced a little "We are not going at war Alexander. Loosen a bit please" 

"S..S...Sorry" Alec loosened his tight grip. Magnus smiled and guiding Alec's arms around his shoulder "There you go and I'll hold you here" he placed his hands on Alec's hips and chuckled when Alec jumped at the touch "You good?" 

Alec nodded shyly but inside he was close to freaking out. They were holding each other and he felt Magnus's touch was going to melt him into soft puddle. His partner's next words brought him back from his dreamworld

"Okay since this is a competition, we'll first start with slow dance then pick up something fast and will end up again slow, just like a sandwich. How do you like my idea?" 

"P..P...Perfect" 

"Now move your legs...side to side. Left then right" Magnus moved and Alec true his best to follow, occasionally stomping on Magnus's feet. He apologized but Magnus never once lost his patience. Few minutes later someone at their right shouted something about them being too cute and Alec lost his concentration. His feet caught in his own way and his ankles wrapped in his own knees

Alec went down grunting in frustration. He heard few laughs and balled his fists. Magnus quickly knelt down and placed a hand on his back "Hey are you okay?" 

Alec nodded, pressing his lips in thin curve, breathing heavily "I can't d..d...do it" 

"You are doing fantastic Alexander. You just got distracted easily. Don't listen to them. Why don't you focus on me...only me huh?" 

Alec's breathing slowed down as he met Magnus's calm and affectionate eyes 

"We can do this. Actually I can do this...only if you can" Magnus then helped Alec up "Shall we start from last position?" 

Alec nodded, hands automatically wrapping around Magnus's neck and smiled "Thank y..y...you" 

"Welcome. Now left...right.. that's it... good look at me Alexander....you're too stiff.. relax...now sway a bit.. good.. go back one step and front two steps"

Unknown to Alec and Magnus, a pair of eyes were glaring from a window outside the hall. Hatred and jealously poured from his heart. How dare Alec gets to smile after what he did to him. He fisted his hands until it drew blood. Alec was going to pay. He was humiliated infront of entire schiol only because of him. It was time for payback and he swore it would be the worst thing Alec would have ever endured

"I'm going to make you pay Alec. Your happy bubble is soon going burst into tiny pieces. Wait and Watch" James sneered looking venomously at the pair who seemed to be lost in their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus was literally bouncing as his nerves felt like they were going to explode. He glanced at the cab mirror for tenth time making sure he was looking decent. Not satisfied with his appearance, the boy again ran fingers on his hair adjusting the curves properly "Oh God I'm having the worst bad hair day ever!" he whined 

The cab driver chuckled infront. He did notice the boy fidgeting for last ten minutes and shook his head at the teenager "What's the matter kid? Going to a party to impress a girl?" 

Magnus pressed his lips in a tight smile "Something like that.. unm.. actually I'm going to meet my boyfr... my friend's family. So kinda nervous" 

"Relax kid. I'm open minded to all players of the team. I don't mind if you have a boyfriend" 

Magnus smiled. He whished he could say that loudly. He wanted Alec to be his boyfriend. Last week had been incredible for both of them. They got to spend more time with each other and by now Alec had learned their dance so perfectly. Tonight Alec had called him for dinner with his family, a way of thanking him for teaching him how to dance. Magnus denied at first saying he did it out of friendship (and love) but then agreed when Alec made this cute puppy face followed by 'please Magnus' 

From that moment on Magnus is being nothing but bundle of nervous nerves

"You look like a good kid. I'm sure they'll like you" 

"Thanks Mr..." 

"It's Dave Horowitz" 

"Thanks Mr Horowitz. I really needed to hear that" 

"Well here's your stop. All the best" 

Magnus paid the driver and waved "Thank you. It was nice meeting you" 

"Have fun"

Taking a deep breath Magnus knocked at the door. The frame opened and relaxed when he met familiar pair of eyes which he had fallen in love with "Hi Alexander. I'm not late am I?" 

Alec smiled extending his hand to intertwine their fingers. He did that a lot since they started dancing. Whether it was out of habit or need, he wasn't sure. Maybe both, the boy concluded "C...C...Come in" 

Magnus followed Alec in the living room and saw a woman getting up from the couch "Well how did these two handsome young men showed up in my living room" 

Maryse grinned when the two boys blushed at her comment "Awww... aren't you two adorable" 

Moms s..s..stop" Alec whined and Maryse laughed lightly "What? I'm just being a good host?" 

"Mom that's not fair. I thought I was the handsome guy in this house" Jace walked in with a bowl which he placed it on the table. Izzy rolled her eyes "Don't listen to him Magnus. He might have got the looks but not the brains" 

Jace pulled a tongue at his sister 

"That's enough kids. Behave" Maryse scolded lightly "C'mon boys the dinner is ready" 

"Thank you for having me Mrs Lightwood" Magnus took a seat and grinned happily when Alec sat down next to him. As they ate, he got more comfortable around the Lightwoods. After dinner everyone got settled for movie in the living room. Jace and Izzy were sitting on the floor with icecream cups while Maryse sat on the chair. Magnus and Alec were on the couch both holding small icecream cups 

After half movie was over Maryse let out a yawn "I'm gonna call it a night" she got up looking at Magnus "It was nice to meet you Magnus" 

Alec felt giddy inside. He was so glad his mother liked Magnus. If he was ever able to confess his love, atleast mother will be happy about it. 

Magnus too got up and smiled "Thanks again for lovely dinner" 

"Goodnight everybody" 

Izzy tapped on Jace's shoulder "C'mon let's go" 

"Where?" 

"Umm...to sleep silly" Izzy smiled giving an eyeroll towards Alec, wanting to give some privacy to them but Jace didn't get the hint so she elbowed him 

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jace rubbed his ribs and glared at his sister 

"Jace help me with my homework" Izzy stood up pulling Jace with her who protested "But the movie isn't over yet" 

"This is more important you idiot. Now let's go" Izzy winked at Magnus sharing a smile with him

When Jace and Izzy left, Magnus plopped down on the couch taking a bite from his cup. He glanced at Alec and noticed something "Hey you got some of the icecream on your upper lips" 

Alec flushed as he raised his finger to wipe his lips

"Actually it's on the other side" 

Alec rubbed in the middle 

Magnus shook his head "No wait..let me" he then went to brush the icecream off on Alec's lips that were pale pink that reminded him of rose bud. The top lip was thinner but not too thin and it had a natural cupid's bow. The bottom lip was larger and more plush. He wondered how it would feel against his own lips and shuddered at the thought...a very welcome shudder

Alec's breath caught in his throat. Magnus's fingers were on his lips and he felt himself melt under his soft touch. His own eyes flicked on Magnus's lips. That deep curve on his face made his world stop. His stomach flipped as his mind raced places he never thought he go could. His body shivered, jerking a bit

Magnus blinked forcing himself back to reality when he felt Alec jump "I think I got it all" 

Alec blushed crimson and shifted his attention back to TV "Th.. Th.. Thank you" 

Magnus sighed straightening himself. Maybe someday he wil get his first kiss with Alec 

Another week passed in a blur. Magnus and Alec were ready with their dance. The day had finally come and both the boys were very nervous. Before them there were many performances. Many couples, group dance as well as solo boys and girls performed. It was time for their performance and Magnus took Alec's hand in his "Ready?" 

Alec shook his head 

"Me too" 

Alec giggled. He loved when Magnus acted so cutely "We c .c...can do th...th...this" 

Magnus nodded exhaling "We will do this. You and me" 

James peeked from behind a curtain glaring at the pair "I'm ready too Alec" 

"Hey man are you sure you want to do this?" 

James scowled at his friend "Shut up Jack. Just go do as I said" 

"Someone could get really hurt" 

"I don't care as long as it's Alec who's getting hurt" 

"What if the other guy...Magnus gets hurt?" 

James smirked evily "Either way, Alec will be the one who will get hurt even if it means to hurt his boyfriend" 

"But James think about it again. What if..." 

"Thats enough of your bullshit. Just go do your job or else it won't end up good for you either" 

Jack sighed giving a small nod "Fine. Have your way"

The dance began with Alec and Magnus standing in the middle of the stage. The song started and the pair began to dance gracefully with each other. They started with their slow dance moving step with step, back and forward. Then came the fast music and Magnus spinned Alec taking him in his arms with a broad smile.

Alec matched Magnus's steps slipping easily into the rhythm. He had never felt so comfortable before. It was like the world had dissapeared around him, leaving only two of them on the stage. The music changed back to slow setting bringing him back to real world. Magnus moved to the end of the stage and Alec to other side, preparing their last move. They were suppose to do a double spin and land in each other's arms. Magnus started dancing his way towards the middle, hands waving according to the steps

Suddenly Alec heard a creaking sound but he didnt stop dancing. Another ten seconds later he heard it again and this time he looked up just for a second and his heart stopped. There was a huge chandelier hanging in the middle and it was threatening to drop any second 

Right where Magnus was heading

Alec wanted to scream, give a warning, ask Magnus to move away but he was so tightly gripped by fear that words froze in his tongue. Magnus was now almost in the middle and Alec couldn't think anymore. The only logic thing to do was to run towards Magnus 

The chandelier began to drop from fifty feet high

Alec ran. He ran with all his strength and he jumped on Magnus. The boys spun around and fell out of the stage and on the ground below that was atleast ten feet high

Magnus felt the wind knocked out of him, his body falling into shock as Alec's arms wrapped around him and they landed on the ground with a loud thud. What the hell just happened? 

Magnus heard screams and yells around him. His panted heavily through his racing heart and noticed he was on top of Alec with his hands cradling Alec's head. He frowned when his fingers felt wet and sticky. His fear raised to next level when he looked down to see Alec's eyes were close and body limp in his arms "Alexander!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! We are here to the end of this story. This is the last chapter guys!!!! Couldn't have done it without your sweet comments and kudos. So a huuuuuuge heartfelt THANKS for reading this fic. On with next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Alexander!" 

Magnus slowly pulled his hand from underneath Alec's head and gasped when he saw it was covered in blood "No no no Alexander please open your eyes" tears welled up in his eyes and he frantically looked around "Help! Somebody help us!" 

Teachers were already rushing towards the fallen pair. Jace and Izzy too hovered over them with worry "Magnus! Oh my God.. Alec. Magnus is he alright?" Izzy asked in frantic voice

Before Magnus could answer, two teachers started pulling him up "Are you okay Magnus? Are you hurt?" 

Magnus shook his head, voice sounding hysterically loud "I'm fine! Alexander is hurt. Please help him first! He's bleeding from the back of his head" 

"Somebody give a hand towel!" barked one of the teacher. On recieving one from a student, he gently turned Alec's head and pressed on the open wound that was still oozing blood

"I'm calling 911" said Jace 

"Alright I want everybody back in the school. Go to your classes and wait for my further instruction" Dean raised his voice at the students

As soon as Magnus stood, a painful yell escaped his lips. He almost went down again but a teacher caught him "What's wrong?" 

"My leg" Magnus grunted as pain shot in his ankle area and he hoped on one leg 

"Sit down here until help comes" the teacher helped Magnus sit on a chair who couldn't take his eyes off Alec's still form. He saw Izzy had started crying into Jace's chest who hugged his sister, his own eyes watering in process

Magnus felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Alec got hurt because of he was trying to save his life. What would he do if anything happened to Alec. The thought itself felt like a stab through his heart "Please be alright. Please don't do this to me" 

Few minutes later loud sirens echoed around the hall. Magnus saw two medics rush holding a board. The did a quick check on Alec and loaded him on the board "The cut seems deep" 

Magnus's heart thumped wildly "How is he? He's not hurt too badly right? Please tell me he's going to be fine" he was half way up wincing when he planted his leg on the floor as pain plused in his leg. He grunted in frustration for not being able to stay close Alec 

"Calm down Magnus. I'm sure Alec will be fine" said the teacher standing close to Magnus "Hey I need some help here. This kid is also hurt" 

"I'm calling Mom. We'll meet you at the hospital" Jace dialled his mother's number as he rushed outside followed by Izzy

Magnus was helped in the ambulance along with Alec who was still unconscious and that only worried him even more. He clutched Alec's fingers and cried "I'm so sorry" 

FEW HOURS LATER

Alec came around to loud beeping sound and a moan slipped past his lips. He peeled his eyes open, blinking couple of times to get rid of his blurry vision. A hand came to settle on his forehead and he smiled "M..M..Mom" 

"How are you feeling now baby" Maryse kissed Alec's forehead and then cupped his face "Are you in pain?" 

"Not s..s..so much. What h..h..happened?" 

"There was an accident Alec. Remember at the dance?" 

Alec jogged his memory and that's when he remembered Magnus. His eyes widened with fear for Magnus and he grabbed his mother's arm "M..M..Magnus alright?" 

"He's fine Alec. Look" Maryse moved out of his sight and Alec saw Magnus sleeping on the small couch. He smiled in relief on seeing him safe

"Magnus is been here whole time Alec. You were unconscious for more than eighteen hours. He was so worried for you" 

"I'm g...g...glad he's fine" 

Maryse's face tightened up in anger "Do you want to know who did this?" 

Alec held a questioning look so his mother continued "Jace told me there was a boy who is bullying you...James?"

Alec lowered his eyes not wanting to see the disappointing look on his mother's face. Maryse sighed taking her son's hand "Why didn't you tell me before son. I could have done something about it" 

Alec chewed on his bottom lip "Didn't w..w..want to dis..dis... disappoint you. Th..Th ..Thought you might t..t..think I'm weak" 

"You could never disappoint me Alec and you're not weak. You are my son. I love you very much baby" Maryse pressed another kiss on Alec's forehead "James was behind the accident. He was trying to hurt you because you got him suspended. His friend Jack freaked out when he saw how badly you were hurt and confessed everything to one of the teacher. James is being expelled from the school" 

Alec nodded taking in all the information. The only good thing came out of this mess was the fact that Magnus was safe

"Your brother and sister are also worried for you. I can call them if you are rea..." 

"Alexander!" 

Alec's head snapped towards the voice wincing when this sudden movement brought pain at the back

"You're awake" Magnus tried to get up and Alec saw his mother rush to help him up and that's when his eyes fell on the cast on Magnus's leg. Something pained in his heart. Magnus was hurt and he did not like it at all

"Easy Magnus. Here..use your crutches" Maryse passed the crutches to Magnus who placed them under his arms and walked towards Alec's bed "Hi" 

"Magnus broke his ankle when you both fell from the stage" Maryse explained to Alec because she knew his son probably wanted to know the reason behind Magnus's cast

Alec kept staring at Magnus's cast, guilt rising with every passing second

"You boys talk. I'll go call Jace and Izzy" Maryse left closing the door behind. Magnus noticed Alec couldn't get his eyes off his leg. He placed his crutches nearby and sat down on the bed "So I got a souvenir too" he pointed at his leg and joked hoping to make Alec smile

Alec frowned shaking his head "It's n..n...not funny. You g..g..g.. got hurt" 

"So did you" 

"Can y..y..you help me u..u..up?" 

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded and Magnus helped him sit upright adjusting a pillow behind him "You g..g..got hurt be..be..because of me"

Magnus's shoulders hunched a bit. He didn't like the way Alec was blaming himself for the accident "You know it's not your fault right. You saved my life" 

"None of t..t..this would h..h..have happened if y..y..you weren't with m..m..me" 

Magnus frowned 

"I f..f...forced you t..t..to be my f..f..fake boyfriend and James... he hurt y..y..you because of me" 

"Alexander..." 

"I'm s..s...sorry. This is o...o...over now" 

"What?" 

What Alec was going to say next was killing him inside but he had to make things right. He had taken too much advantage of Magnus, to the point that he got hurt because of him. He had no right to stick with Magnus like glue and put label on their fake relationship "You don't h..h..have to be with m..m..me anymore. I'll tell ev..ev...everyone that we were pre.. pre... pretending..."

"Who said I was pretending?" Magnus cut off Alec's words fearing if he didn't speak now, he would never be able to come clean with his feelings towards Alec

Alec froze staring at Magnus with wide eyes 

Magnus took a deep breath "I can't do this anymore. If I wait any longer I'll loose you and I'm so not ready for that" he smiled softly continuing to pour out his actual feelings that he had been bottling up for so long "Listen to me Alexander. I'm going to say it loud and clear. I..umm..okay here it goes..I love you" 

Alec's heart skipped a beat

"I love you. I've been in love with you from the day I saw your picture for first time, maybe even before that. I can't even blink without thinking about you Alexander. I want to share every second of my life with you" Magnus laughed lightly "Maybe this is the best time I also confess to you that...on Valentine's day I actually came to express my feelings towards you" 

Alec's eyes widened 

"But you said you didn't want to be my boyfriend and God it hurt so much" Magnus sniffed quietly "I love you Alexander from my heart and soul. I know it might sound cheesy but..." 

Alec didn't let Magnus finish his sentence and smashed their lips together in hard kiss. Unprepared and shocked at the same time Magnus didn't know what to do first. Alec's lips were on his and he felt every inch of his body freeze with delight. Making a move of his own, he circled Alec's neck with his palm and drew him closer, deepening their kiss. Oh he could do this forever.

Alec soon started to feel lightheaded and reluctantly pulled back panting heavily matching Magnus's quick breaths "I..I love y...y...you" 

Magnus gasped "You do?" he knew it was a stupid question since they just shared a passionate kiss but still he wanted to confirm it 

Alec nodded shyly "You st..st...stole my heart the d..d...day I saw we started m..m..mailing. I wanted you t..t...t...to..b..b..b.." he felt his heart was beating hundred miles per second

Magnus reached out to rub soft circles on Alec's chest, easily feeling his rapid heartbeats "Easy.. slow down a bit" 

Alec exhaled and continued when he felt comfortable "I thought I w..w...was forcing you... taking ad..ad..advantage of our friendship. I always wanted to b..b..be with you M.. M.. Magnus"

Magnus smiled that reached his ears. He enveloped Alec in a hug "I love you so much. You weren't taking advantage of me. Infact I loved your company. You are the best" 

Alec shook his head "You a...a..are the best" 

"Nope. No arguments this time. You are the best" 

"No y..y...you are" 

"Alexander you are the bestest" 

"Am n..n..not. You are" 

"Okay let's settle for something we both agree on?" Magnus leaned in and whispered near Alec's lips "I love you" 

"I l..l..love you too" replied Alec closing the tiny distance for second time. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end it soft and slow without getting deeply into angst and drama since this was intended to be a soft fic. Hope you guys like this story. Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
